custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Masoc
“''I’d rather not wait for the Embrace to take you. I want that glory.” –Masoc to Sadisma '''Masoc' was a male Biosynth of the Jidera species and a rival hunter to Sadisma. After the Embrace had killed most of their village’s Jidera population, Masoc invoked a Ritual Duel between himself and Sadisma, which Nihi would oversee. After taking Nihi out into the wilderness, the Ritual Duel was nullified by Sadisma killing Nihi at his own request and assuming his title of Jidera shaman. Masoc was then abandoned in the wilderness by Sadisma. Biography Early life Masoc was born on Jidshi into a small beachside village of Jidera. He would become a famed Bullsheep hunter in the village, but was eventually viewed as second to Sadisma in terms of hunting prowess. Masoc would actively try to sabotage Sadisma’s hunting efforts, chasing the same targets and attempting to kill them before he did. Despite his efforts to outperform Sadisma, he remained in Sadisma’s shadow in the eyes of other villagers and the village shamans. Ritual Duel Masoc began contemplating invoking a Ritual Duel with Sadisma when the Embrace reached their village and began infecting and killing Jidera there. Masoc stalked Sadisma and waited until Sadisma was in a public place before confronting him to invoke a Ritual Duel. By invoking it publicly, he hoped other Jidera would be able to verify to shamans that the Ritual Duel had been invoked and must be carried out. However the only shaman alive was Nihi, with the others having died of the Embrace. Nihi was also terribly sick from the Embrace, and unknown to Masoc, Nihi had chosen Sadisma as his apprentice. When Masoc approached Nihi, the shaman reluctantly accepted to observe a Ritual Duel between himself and Sadisma. Masoc and Sadisma helped carry Nihi out of the village, as he had lost the ability to stand. Once a location far enough removed from their village had been found in the Jidshi wilderness, Masoc and Sadisma prepared to fight. Nihi however appeared deathly in his condition, and Sadisma asked if he would like to be killed out of mercy. Masoc protested this, knowing that if Nihi were to be killed, the Ritual Duel would be impossible to carry out properly. However Nihi gave his bladed walking staff to Sadisma, and requested he be killed. Sadisma killed Nihi, and assumed his role as shaman. When Masoc learned that Sadisma was Nihi’s apprentice, Masoc realized he could not carry out a Ritual Duel against him. Still, Masoc attempted to fight Sadisma there, but Sadisma defended himself with Nihi’s staff. Masoc eventually backed down, and Sadisma informed him that both of their souls now would be condemned to annihilation after death. This fact devastated Masoc, who collapsed on the ground in silence. Sadisma abandoned Masoc in the wilderness then. Abilities and traits As a Jidera, Masoc was gifted with great stamina and running speed. He was regarded as the second-best hunter in his village, and was skilled with most Jidera hunting weapons. Masoc was deeply vengeful and prone to envying others and resenting them for perceived strengths over his own. He would plot schemes to humiliate his enemies for days. Masoc was also religious, believing in the Jidera deity Indijesmi and the significance of certain religious rituals such as consumption of Jidinjis plants and Ritual Duels.